vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Turok
Summary Tal'Set is the protagonist of the Turok series. It started as a comic book series in the 50's, and in the 90's it expanded into videogames. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Varies '''from '''9-B to High 8-C with weapons, can bypass durability with the Chronoscepter Name: Tal'Set, The Valiant One, Sun of the Stone, the Fury of Hope, Turok Origin: Turok Gender: Male Age: 46 in Turok Evolution (Born in 1840) Classification: Saquin warrior, Turok Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Incredibly practiced in stealth and has weapons designed for it), Dimensional Storage (All the Turok are equipped with the Light Burden, a small leather satchel that allow the Turoks to retrieve and store any number of weapons and items, including food), Fire Manipulation (With the Flamethrower), Poison Manipulation (With the Spider Mine, which releases a green mist to gas an quickly kill enemies), Explosion Manipulation (Has explosives), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation (With the Chronoscepter), Deconstruction and Paralysis Inducement (With the Particle Accelerator, which breaks down an opponent's atomic structure and causes them to freeze in place until they explode), Plasma Manipulation (Through the Plasma Cannon and the Alien Weapon), Durability Negation (Through several means and with the Rocket Launcher, which will vaporize anything caught in the blast to carbonized flesh and bone), Limited Black Hole Creation and Gravity Manipulation (With the Dark Matter Cube, which will stretch out and suck in any enemy caught in it's grasp), Matter Manipulation (Atomic. The Chronoscepter can obliterate others on the atomic level), Antimatter Manipulation (With the Alien Weapon, which shoots anti-matter charges), Existence Erasure (Has a weapon that can erase others to where they seemingly never existed) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other Turoks, who are able to fight against dinosaurs and dinosoid. Able the break partially a sleg's skull with an axe throw), Varies with weapons from Wall level (Explosive arrows are able to one-shot a T-Rex) to Large Building level (One-shot a merchant ship), some weapons ignore conventional durability like the Chronoscepter (It bends space and time, distorting matter. Capable of erasing beings from existence) Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed via power scaling (Comparable to Joshua, that can catch dards, can outrun Triceraptops and Utahraptors), likely higher (Other Turoks are able to dodge laser beams and guns projectiles) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human '(Has carried Dinosoid, that weights equal if not more than common dinosaurs like raptors) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion shortly later of being shot. Can survive being bitten by T-Rexes and being hit by the Giant Mantis which destroyed large walls. Can barely survive shots from his own Fusion Cannon) Stamina: Very high, Tal'Set has been able to take groups of dinosaurs, dinosoid and slegs by his own. survived an explosion around two meters from him with few injuries even after being shot, however, he got knocked time later. Infiltrated in a Sleg headquarter by his own, killing several enemies with no notable injuries or issues. Range: Standard and extended melee range with the knife and war club, varies with several weapons Standard Equipment: Knife, War Club, Tek Bow, Grenades, Pistol, Sniper, Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Auto Shotgun, Flechette Gun (Including Minigun), Pulse Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Rocket Launcher (Including Swarm Bore), Quad Rocket Launcer, Alien Weapon, Particle Accelerator, Fusion Cannon, Flamethrower, Plasma Cannon, Gravity Disruptor, Spider Mine, Dark Matter Cube, and likely more. All the Turok are equipped with the Light Burden, a small leather satchel that allow the Turoks to retrieve and store any number of weapons and items, including food. Intelligence: Very high tactical knowledge, stealth and wisdom Weaknesses: Any noticeable Note: This profile is a composite Acclaim, both comics and video games. For the Turok from the original videogame, see here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Bow Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Valiant Comics Category:Composite Characters Category:Turok Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Antimatter Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Club Users Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Stone Walls